Total Massive Island
by StoryTeller345
Summary: We bring 68 contestents from cartoons and games together to bring to compete for 90 billion bucks. THIS IS TOTAL MASSIVE ISLAND!


Total Massive Island

Description: We have 68 contestants from video games and cartoons. I bring Ed, Edd, Eddy, Blossm, Bubbles, Butercup, Courage, Katz, Lalzo, Pasty, Edward, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Bloo, Mac, Zoey, Francis, Louis, Bill, Ellis, Rochelle, Coach, Nick, The Witch, Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, Number 5, Phineas, Ferb, Candice, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bender, Fry, Leala, Bart, Lisa, Homer, Marge, Peter, Chris, Lois, Meg, Brian, Stewie, Stan, Kyle, Eric, Kenny, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Adam, Jake, Shrek, Fionea, Donkey, Puss n Boots, Ben, Gwen, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda together on 1 island to compet for 90 billion dollars. This is TOTAL MASSIVE ISLAND. Hosted by me Ethan. I own none of these characters. Rated M for Language, Violance, and possibally Sex.

Theme song: [I wanna be famous.]

Ethan was wating front of the dock and the camera was on his face.

Ethan: Welcome to Total Massive Island. Here's the deal 68 cartoons and game characters have come to compete for 90 billion bucks. It's gonna be a long season but stay with us it will get beter. Here comes the first boat now.

A boat appears with Ed, Edd, and Eddy. As soon as the Eds get off they look around.

Eddy: This isn't the Hawaii resort.

Edd: Where the Hell are we

Ed: Gravy.

Your on Total Massive Island and you will meet 65 other contestants competing for 90 billion dollars just like you guys.

Eddy: DID YOU SAY 90 BILLION?

Edd: GOOD LOARD!

Ed: Butter Toast

Ethan: Okay go stand over there Eds. Here come more contestents.

A boat came and the Power Puff Girls came out

Blossom: This isn't the spa

Bubbles: It's an island

ButterCup: Well that sucks

Ethan: Your on Total Massive Island the winner that beats 67other people wins 90 billion bucks are you in?

Blossom, Bubbles, and ButerCup: HELL YEAH!

Ethan: Sweet so go stand where the Eds are.

Ethan points a finger to where the Eds are. The Eds and Power Puffs all smile at each other.

Eddy: Hey.

Blossom: Hey.

Edd: Hi.

Butters: Hello.

Ed: Um hi.

ButerCup: Whats up.

Ethan: Hey look more people.

Courage and Katz got off the boat.

Courage: Did we get at the resort?

Katz: What the hell do you think?

Ethan: Your on Total Massive Island. Go stand over there while I talk to the new people.

Lazlo, Patsy, and Edward was on on the dock lookin around

Lazlo: Is this a new camp.

Pasty: Probaly.

Edward: No it's an Island

Ethan: Go stand with the rest of the group.

Edward: Just get more people

Ethan: Okay. More people please

Billy, Mandy, and Grim all came out of the dock.

Billy: I like to eat my boogers

Eveeryone looked dughsted

Mandy: Shut Up Idiot

Grim: Hey mon where we at

Your on Total Massive Island competing for 90 billion bucks

Mandy gasped and looked shocked

Mandy: I gonna be rich even if you want me to or not.

Grim: [Mumbles] Ungreatful bitch.

Ethan: More peoples

A boat pulls up and a bloo guy and a kid came out

Bloo: Where are we

Mac: On a crappy Island.

Bloo: FUCK!

Ethan: But you get to compete for 90 Billion bucks.

Bloo and Mac: OH YEAH!

Ethan: Look 8 more people.

The boat pulled up and they saw eight people get out.

Nick: What The Hell this isn't Vegas.

Coach: Or Whisperean Oaks

Ellis: Or Georgia.

Rochelle: Or California.

Zoey: Or New York

Louis: Or the Rifle Range

Bill: Or the army

Francis: Or the bar

Ethan: No this is Total Massive Island and you will be ompeating for 90 million bucks.

All 8 survivors: HOLY SHIT!

Ethan: Why is there a boat with only one person on it?

Everyone herd a soud the sound of crying.

Eddy: Does anyone hear crying?

Everyone: Yes

The thing that got off the boat had grey skin and was only wearing bra and panties.

Ellis: WHAT THE SHIT IS SHE DONING HERE!

Nick: GODDAMMIT

Ethan: I ain't touching her

The Witch started to growl because Ellis, Nick, and Ethan screamed.

Eddy: What he Hell is wrong with her?

The Witch was starting to growl really loud

Nick: EVERY SHUT THE HELL UP LEAVE THAT UGLY BITCH TO CRY WERE GONNA LIVE WITH THIS FOREVER CAUSE THIS GODDAMN BITCH WON"T SHUT THE FUCK UP!

The Witch screamed loudely causing everyone to cover their ears. she started towards Nick

Nick: FUCK FUCK FUCK!

The Witch swung her claws at Nick but missed and Nick tripped her. Nick layed their playing dead. The Witch thought he was so she started to put her hands around her ears and scream and cry while running. She fell into the Water. Nick just then got up.

Nick: DumbShit

Ethan: This is really weird

The Witch got back up on the dock and started to sit down

Ethan: Okay more people

The next boat that plled up had 5 little kids on it

Number 1: We are kids next door and we will dominate

Nick: My Ass you'll dominate

Ethan: Just get over there dammit. Meet more people.

The next boat had Phineas, Ferb, and Candice on it.

Phineas: Where are we

Ferb just shurgged

Candice: Is this a resort.

Ethan: No you'll be competing on Total Massive Island for 90 billion dollars.

Phineas and Candice: WOW!

Ethan: More People are here

The next boat arrived with 3 guys with yellow hair like super sayians

Trunks: Goten are we at the tourament

Goten: Hell NO!

Gohan: Where the Shit are we and What the Fuck is that Grey Ugly thing

The Witch stated to growl at Gohan.

Gohan: Jeeze I'm sorry what the Hell is your problem.

Nick: She's a bitch thats her problem

Ethan: Go stand over there. While I meet more people.

the next boat had a robot, a Dude with orange hair, and a girl with one

Francis: Shit she's got one eye.

Leala: I can kick your ass easy.

Francis: You wish

Bender: Shut up assholes

Ethan: Shut the hell up more people are here.

A family of 4 came off the next.

Bart: Good job fat ass you brought us to a crapy came

Homer: Why you little!

Before Homer could choke Bart Ethan split them up

Ethan: Whoah save it for later.

Another boat came and 6 people came out

Peter: Lois where are we?

Meg: At a camp fat ass

Peter: Meg please theres people here

Stewie: Fat man get me out of here

Ethan: If you stay here you get 90 billion if you win

All 6: HOLY SHIT WERE STAYING!

Ethan: Good here comes more people.

another boat pulled up with 4 little Kids.

Stan: Dude this place is Fucked up.

Ethan: You will be competing for 90 billion bucks.

Kyle: Holy Shit dude

Ethan: More people haved arrived

A boat pulled up and had a Sponge, a Starfish, a Squid, and a Squirrl

SquidWard: Great stuck here with these two

Spongebob: Don't worry SquidWard it will be great.

Ethan: Sure it will go stand over there while I talk to more people

Another boat pulled up with Adam, and Jake.

Adam: Where are we?

Jake: Sorry to focused on my butt to care.

Ethan: Welcome to Total Massive Island.

Jake: Whattever

Ethan: More guys coming are way.

The next boat had Shrek, Fionea, Donkey, and Puss in Boots.

Shrek: This isn't the swamp it's an island

Donky. Are we stranded

Ethan: No your on Total Massive island competing for 90 billion bucks

Shreak: Were all in

Ethan: Here comes two more.

Ben and Gwen came off this boat.

Ben: Where are we

Gwen: Were at camp.

Ethan: Yes, your also compeating for 90 billion dollars.

Ben: Holy FUCK!

Gwen: Yeah HOLY FUCK!

Ethan: Here come the last 3 contestents

A boat pulled and Timmy, Cosomo, and Wanda.

Wanda: I'm already starting to hate this place.

Cosmo: Me too

Timmy: Guys why did you put us at camp

Ethan: So you guys can win 90 billion bucks.

Timmy: Fuck are you serious.

Ethan: Yes

Timmy: Game on

Ethan: alright everyone go stand on the dock to get your picture taken

They all posed on the dock.

Ethan: Okay 1,2, click opps cards full hold on okay 1,2 opps lens cap on hold on

Nick: OH COME THE FUCK ON MY FACE IS STARTING TO FREEZE!

Ethan: Okay 1, 2, everbody say money

Everyone: Money!

Then the dock collapsed and everyone got wet

Ethan: HAHA thats a good pic

Gohan: OH SHIT that was wet

everyone got out of the water and dried off and went to the camp fire cermony

Ethan: Welcome I will now announce the team names so the first team will have

Ed

Edd

Eddy

Blossom

Butters

ButterCup

Courage

Katz

Lazlao

Pasty

Edward

Billy

Mandy

Grim

Mac

Bloo

Zoey

Francis

Louis

Bill

Ellis

Coach

Nick

Rochelle

The Witch

Number 1

Number 2

Number 3

Number 4

Number 5

Phineas

Ferb

Candice

Gohan.

You guys will be called The Fighting Jackasses

Nick: Thats what I think you are.

Ethan: Don't care the rest of you

Trunks

Goten

Bender

Fry

Leala

Bart

Lisa

Homer

Marge

Peter

Chris

Lois

Meg

Brian

Stewie

Stan

Kyle

Eric

Kenny

Spongebob

Patrick

Sandy

Squidward

Adam

Jake

Shrek

Fionea

Donkey

Puss n boots

Ben

Gwen

Timmy

Cosmo

Wanda

Your team is called The Killer Retards

Ben: That is the stupidest team name I ever heard

Ethan: Okay so the Jackasses will stay on one side and the Retards will stay on the other side

Ellis: What we all be sleeping together because they are two big trailers in front of me?

Ethan: HAHAHAHAH Yes!

Everyone looked shocked

Now go check out your new trailers then meet me in the mess hall

Ellis: This is pretty big for a trailer ain't it

Eddy: yep it is

They were all talking when Candice let out a scream they all came over to see what is was

Candice: SNAKE RIGHT IN THE FUCKIN ROOM

Everyone tried to kill it but they had no luck

Nick: Don't worry I got it

Nick pulled out an axe and chopped it in half

Gohan: Hey did I ever tell you how cute you are

Candice just smiled back like she had a crush on him

Nick: They always go for people like you.

Ethan: Everyone please report to the mess hall.

A black guy with muscles was behind the counter

Chef: Listen up maggots I serve it you eat it got it

Everyone: GOT IT!

Homer was up first and didn't like the food

Homer: You got any bear

Chef: Out here no.

Homer: Aw shit.

Nick got his food and saw it was moving

Nick: My food is alive

Chef: Don't care now move

Nick: ASS!

The teams were sitting at theiir tables. None of them were eating except for The Witch.

Nick: Figures she wants all that food.

Ethan came in the mess hall

Ethan: So are you all ready for your first challange?

Ellis: Can we order a pizza because Chef's food sucks

Chef threw a knife near Ellis

Ellis: Woah it's cool man white paste shit is cool

Chef just glared at him

Ethan: Everyone go change into your swimsuits and meet me outside.

Edd: What do you think they'll make us do?

Coach: It's our first challange how hard can it be?

Ethan brought them to a 1,000ft cliff and there was water and two rings one big one small. In the big one was sharks the little one had nothing.

Coac h: Oh SHIT!

To be contunied

Authors note: Well there you go I gave you the contestants and the teams so please read and review and favorite thank you.


End file.
